¡Dia de pelos!
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Una inusual travesura de Tseng hace que dos personas cambien de cuerpo, y ellos deberan lidiar con los cuerpos ajenos mientras buscan una solucion... Comedia... Mi retorno a los fics, al fin, despues de como diez meses!


_Heme aquí, después de un buen de tiempo, comenzando a escribir de nuevo... Sep, ¿como la ven? Me he tomado unas largas vacaciones, y no he escrito nada de nada desde "Cadenas" y "El Secreto de Nibelheim", por lo buenas que estuvieron... ¡Ja!_

_Bueno, en mi atentado de comedia, vuelvo esta vez con un tema un poco trillado, pero a la vez, interesante... Promete ser comedia, obviamente, no tan cursilera, pero si habra unos matices románticos, que no expondré todavia. En fin, espero que se diviertan leyendo esta tontera._

_**Disclaimer: **Obligatorio... Ningun Final Fantasy me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo los Occ (no creo que haya, si acaso, seran pasajeros), y prometo solemnemente ponerme a trabajar en el Fantasy Wars._

_**Dedicado a mis amigos: al Quinteto de Cuatro, que ya ni parece quinteto: Yu, mi hija que es muy linda, Sephs que es genial, Yaz que adoro porque es lindo, y a Cloudi, que anda de "bussines man" y no nos hace caso... A Vince (aunque sea un ogro), a K-chan y al Gatito... ¡Los adoro a todos!**_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**¡Días de Pelos!**

_Por: Ani Li Lockhart Strife_

**Capítulo I. Tseng hace travesuras (si, el título está bien).**

Esta historia rara comienza en un reactor Mako, cercano a Corel. Tseng, el Turk de larga cabellera negra, atado en una coleta de caballo, estaba allí, de pie entre tanta chatarra, con una lista en la mano izquierda, y una pluma en la derecha. Revisaba, sabrá qué, por órdenes de su jefe, Rufus Shinra... ¡Que va! En realidad, solo perdían el tiempo, puesto que no había nada que hacer en esos lugares.

Caminaba el Turk por los pasillos del reactor, libreta en mano, esquivando todos aquellos artefactos inservibles que estaban en el suelo (y uno que otro que caían del cielo), observando las instalaciones, marcando con flechitas cosas que solo él sabía para qué eran; su rubio jefe le miraba, unos pisos arribas, desde aquellas escaleras oxidadas a las que solo un loco subiría... Tseng siempre se tomaba todo demasiado en serio.

-_¿Se divertirá con lo que hace? _-Se preguntó Rufus, sin dejar de observarlo. _-Nunca lo ha parecido._

Sin embargo, Rufus está lejos de averiguar lo que Tseng está por pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un resplandor púrpura llamó la atención de Tseng; extrañado, caminó hacia donde ese resplandor, aun esquivando todas aquellas adorables cosas que caían desde el techo del reactor... al principio, el resplandor era débil, pero pareció acrecentarse conforme se acercaba. Llegó bajo una vieja y oxidada escalera, preguntándose por qué estaría oxidada si apenas unos años antes ya funcionaba el reactor, topándose con una bolita púrpura -una materia-, pero distinta a las que usualmente veía.

_-Materias en un reactor. _-Murmuró para si mismo. _-Irónico._

Tomó la materia, verificándola. Estaba en el más alto nivel y experiencia... Tseng se sorprendió, ¿quién dejaría una materia maestra así tirada? "Quizá es peligrosa", pensó.

_-¡Tseng! _-Escuchó la voz de Shinra.

Entró en pánico, asustado por escuchar la voz de su jefe; se guardó la materia (o eso creyó, en realidad la había anexado a sus otras materias), y se puso firme, mirando hacia todos lados con suma seriedad... pero no había nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

_-¿Cómo...? -_Se cuestionó asimismo, arqueando sutilmente la ceja izquierda, confuso.

_-¡Tseng! ¿Me escuchas? ¡TSENG!_

Demoró unos cuantos segundos en caer en cuenta de su radio; soltó un extraño "jm", como riendo de si mismo, al tiempo que tomaba el radio, el cual traía firmemente sujeto al cinturón de su pantalón negro, y lo alzó a la altura de su oido.

_-¿Que pasa? _-Exclamó.

_-¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no contestabas?_

_-No alcanzaba mi radio. _-Mintió con descaro. _-Estoy en la planta baja._

_-Verifica las afueras. Elena está teniendo problemas con unos cuantos monstruos, apóyala._

_-Entendido. _-Exclamó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Demoró 20 minutos en llegar a la entrada... No es que no quisiese apoyar a Elena, es solo que no recordaba bien cómo llegar a la entrada del reactor, y se había perdido tan tremendamente...

_-Diablos. _-Musitó, para si mismo, mientras abria la puerta del reactor Mako.

En las afueras del reactor, soldados de la WRO, Elena y el mismo Shinra peleaban contra... ¡Cactuars! Tseng realmente no sabía que pensar acerca de la escena que tenía frente a él.

_-No me lo esperaba. _-Se contestó.

Sin embargo, en ese inusual campo de batalla, había disparos de metralla totalmente ajenos a sus compañeros, y a los seis soldados que les acompañaban; no cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que un shuriken gigante, de color plateado, le pasara rozando el rostro.

_-¡Mueran estúpidos pinchos! _-Gritó Yuffie, atrapando el shuriken que venía en el aire con facilidad, al lado de Barrett... La misteriosa metralla.

Los cactuar, en respuesta, los atacaron con cientos de espinas, haciendo a los combatientes gritar, incluyendo a Elena y Rufus.

Con espinas, balazos, y una que otra explosion de fondo, Tseng se quedó pensativo, meditando lo que podía hacer; recordó, antes de entrar en tan suicida batalla, la materia maestra que se había encontrado tirada en el reactor, y todo el poder misterioso que tenía encerrado. "Quedaría como un héroe", pensó, y dibujo una leve sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo, colocó la materia entre sus principales, y miró hacia los Cactuars; con una materia maestra, podría derrotarlos, sin duda... tomó posición para atacar, captando, en ese momento, que en su ataque se llevaría también a su jefe, y a la ninja, aunque no sería significativo, puesto que no estaban del todo en su trayecto.

_-A un lado. _-Exclamó Tseng, no muy alto, con una sonrisa algo pícara en los labios. Pensó en hacerles un poco de daño, ya después tendría tiempo de escuchar a su consciencia, que le recriminaba... al menos, él les advirtió.

Shinra y Yuffie apenas voltearon, cuando Tseng hizo su ataque... Dejándolos confusos.

Los MP de Tseng cayeron en picada hasta el cero absoluto, haciendo que la materia brillara chillonamente... y luego, nada.

Hubo silencio. Todas las miradas (incluyendo la de los bichos) se dirigieron hacia Tseng.

_-¿Qué rayos fue eso? _-Cuestionó Elena.

_-No tengo idea. _-Se excusó Tseng. Realmente no había comprendido bien lo que sucedió... Entonces, al verificar su materia, se percató de algo sumamente peculiar. _-Oh, no... ¿qué demonios...?_

_-¿Qué pasa? -_Preguntó Shinra. Lo mismo se preguntaban los Cactuar.

_-Esta materia... ¿Se fue a cero? _-Asombrado. _-¿Es eso posible...?_

_-¿Ese imbecil nos iba a atacar también? _-Gritó Yuffie, alterando al rubio. _-¿Qué clase de...?_

De repente, de la materia de Tseng, salieron unos extraños rayos blancos, tornando todo el panorama oscuro, que golpearon a los cactuars con furia; estos bichos, al sentir semenante descarga eléctrica, comenzaron a dar vueltas como locos, y a atacarse entre ellos. Cientos de _"miss"_ llenaron el ambiente.

_-Bien, eso SI que ha sido raro. _-Aclaró Barrett, haciéndo énfasis en la palabra, mirando el panorama.

Tseng observaba la materia que tenía en su mano. Ya no brillaba mas. De ser una materia maestra, había cambiado, en un solo ataque, a una de ser nivel 1, inactiva, como si nunca jamás la hubiesen utilizado. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista, para comentarle a su jefe lo que había pasado... Y entró en histeria.

Rufus Shinra, así como la joven ninja, estaban estáticos, de pie, totalmente tostados por la descarga electrica, sucios, con los pelos en punta... ambos cayeron al suelo, cual bólido, inconscientes.

_-¡JEFE!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aqui va la primera parte, espero les guste.

¡REVIEWS!

Dedicado tambien a mi prima, que comenzo a escribir fics... Nekolena!

Ani Li Lockhart Strife


End file.
